Transformers meet GI JOE
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: G.I. JOE uncovers the transformers in Antarctica, but cobra has other ideas for the use of them.


Transformers meet G.I. JOE

Transformers meet G.I. Joe. The Cobra Gambit.

Deep underneath the ice two ships laid buried in Antarctica. Years have gone by and a team of military personnel code named G.I. Joe. There orders were to get where they were buried and see if they are hostile. If they were hostile to eliminate the threat. Duke was in command of this mission.

Flint was second in command, he decided to go talk to one of the Joe's. Heavy Duty was making a hole where the coordinates was.

Flint went up to him and said "Have you reach the ship yet.".

Heavy Duty looked back and said, "How did I get stuck with this assignment."

Flint replied " The faster you and everyone gets there jobs done we'll be out of here.

Suddenly Heavy Duty hit the bottom where the ships lay dormant. Duke ran to where Flint was and looked at him and spoke up.

Duke asked "Has heavy duty hit the bottom yet."

Flint nodded then suddenly they were under fire. Cobra had decide to attack, the Joe's grabbed there weapons and fired back.

Duke looked at Flint as he hit the ground. Duke said."How were they able to find out about the ships."

Flint looked back and replied "They must have broke into. Our computers again."

Duke said."Remind me to look into that with General Hawk."

A huge ship hovered over the area and suddenly ropes came out and hit the ice. The ship was lifted away, all the Joe's did was stand there shocked Flint, Heavy Duty, Lady Jade, Scarlett fell into the hole and crashed into the ship. Duke watched helpless.

They landed outside the ship, the ships name was the ark. Lady Jade got up and touched the ship, suddenly the ship opened up. They all go in, flint led the way, once inside they notice giant robots lying on the floor.

Lady Jade said, "What are they? Where do they come from.

She happened to come across a smaller looking robot, she looked at him, there seem to be a light flashing on his body. She decided to push it and see what would happen. It suddenly moved it looked at her and spoke. They raised there weapons at him.

Bumblebee said "Who are you? We mean you no harm."

Flint moved on Front of Lady Jade to speak.

Flint said "My name's flint third in command of a team called G.I. Joe. What's your name. Bumblebee got up slowly and said "my name if bumblebee I'm an Autobot the good guys. We come from a planet called Cybertron."

Flint replied "So there's more like this group."

Bumblebee said "Yes but there called the Decepticons who want to conquer the universe. There leader is called Megatron, where there ship?" As bumblebee looked outside the window.

Flint said , "An organization known as Cobra took them."

Bumblebee said, "We must wake up my leader Optimus Prime and the others and we need energy to stop them since we'll the only ones that can."

Somewhere in Africa, Corba's base lay in secret. Cobra commander looked at Destro and spoke to him.

Cobra Commander said "Did you succeed in your mission and retrieve the ship."

Destro replied "Yes we took the ship with ease."

Doctor Mindbender the help of some soldiers began to open the ship. Little do they know that the ship they have was the nemesis, the Decepticon ship. The good doctor entered the ship and was surprised at what he had seen.

Cobra Commander entered and looked at the robots and laughed. Destro was the last to enter and noticed his commander laughing.

Destro said "What's so funny commander."

Cobra commander said " G.I. Joe doesn't stand a chance to win next time we meet. I want these robots activated right. Away.

The good Doctor nodded and began supplying power to them. Megatron was the first to wake up. He looked at the humans and spoke.

Megatron said "Where am I? What planet is this? "

Cobra Commander answered him

Cobra commander said "Your on the planet Earth and my name is. Cobra commander leader of Cobra. Who are you?"

Megatron looked back and got up and said "You may address me as Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons."


End file.
